Genin, Assemble!
Synopsis In the morning, Boruto complains about having ramen for breakfast. Naruto says it's a different flavour from the ones they had the previous night. Boruto decides to switch it up and uses some ingredients from Naruto's fridge to make the ramen spicier, while Sasuke watches them from afar. As Naruto shows Boruto around the village, Boruto asks Naruto to introduce him to his team-mates in hopes of meeting a young Sasuke. Naruto says it's impossible, talking around the fact he deserted. Konohamaru arrives, wanting to show Naruto the progress of his Sexy Technique. Naruto is unimpressed and shows his Sexy Technique instead, and mentions Boruto's is also better than Konohamaru's. Before Boruto can show it, Sakura arrives and punches Naruto over the jutsu, scaring Konohamaru off. Hinata intervenes on Naruto's behalf, and Boruto finds his parents' interactions embarrassing, but becomes interested when Neji arrives. Rock Lee also shows up, and Boruto is startled by how much looks like his son. Neji says Tsunade gave him orders to gather Naruto and all available genin. As Boruto is under his supervision, he has to accompany Naruto to the meeting. Naruto bumps into another shinobi, and Boruto begins talking about Thunder Trains. As they walk away, the shinobi he bumped into, Denki's father, muses on the idea. Boruto asks Naruto about the fact that Tsunade's face isn't on the Hokage Rock. Naruto explains she took over recently, so it has yet to be carved, and adds his face will be added when he's Hokage. Boruto takes note of how Naruto was serious was about his goal about at such a young age. The genin gather at a bathhouse, where Shikamaru explains they have to clean it because of something pertaining an acquaintance of Tsunade's. Boruto notices that the Ino-Shika-Chō aren't much different from their future selves. Knowing this is because of Jiraiya's peeping, Naruto wants to get the cleaning done immediately. Sakura and Ino are surprised when Hinata talks to Boruto without a trace of nervousness. When the boys consider investigating what the bathhouse owner would have over Tsunade to make her order them to clean it, Naruto tries to focus on getting the job done, which Shikamaru finds unusual. He creates shadow clones to speed things up, and Boruto is impressed that Naruto could already make more clones than him. Not wanting to be outdone, Kiba and Akamaru also begin using jutsu to get the job done, and end up destroying Naruto's clones in the excessive foam he creates before crashing into each other. Lee also overdoes it, and Boruto and Naruto keep throwing water on each other. Chōji slips and knocks them over. An employee comes to see what the noise is about, and recognises Naruto from the day before, exposing him. At the end of the day, the genin complain about having to deal with problems caused by Naruto, who stresses it was Jiraiya's fault. Shino compliments Boruto's moves, but finds flaws in it, unaware that he will be the one to train Boruto. The genin needle Naruto about Boruto being able to surpass him, and suggest he become a shinobi. When Boruto questions their need for personnel, they mention the recent desertion. Naruto and Sakura go silent, so the others change the subject. At night, Boruto meets with Sasuke, who reports not having sensed Urashiki, and asks about Karasuki. Boruto reports no change, and asks about Sasuke at that time, having put together he's the deserter. He asks Sasuke if he can't say anything. Sasuke is adamant they should only protect Naruto from Urashiki. The next day, Naruto takes Boruto to the training grounds, intending to meet Jiraiya. Sasuke, who rejoined the group, is chewed out by Naruto for not being around. Urashiki appears before Naruto, Boruto, and Sasuke, annoyed at how his plans have gone awry. Credits